Close To You
by AuthorAllAlone098XD
Summary: A triangle between friends Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. Bertholdt being inlove with Annie but is emotionally attached to Reiner makes a hard decision on which side to go. Annie, who bears his child, or Reiner, his childhood friend. A tragedy happens and he is forced to take responsibilities he never should have carried. A spin-off backstory of the original Attack on Titan storyline


Close To You

Chapter 1: Those Kids, That Day, We knew, The Beginning

Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt were great friends since childhood. They used to steal bread and make fun of the baker in their town. They would snatch a big piece of bread and make the baker chase them; they will then climb a tree and watch as the baker struggles to reach them.

Bravest among them was Reiner, who is really reliable and strong, he would help either of his friends when in harsh times. Smartest among them was Annie, who always knew what to do. Happiest among them was Bertholdt, whose smiles make the 3 of them lively as usual. Together the 3 of them were happy friends.

Years later, the 3 of them were picked to be the first of the outsiders to test the Titan Program. During that time Annie was being tortured so her soft side would vanish into a large stone heart. Reiner rebelling for this therapy tried to break out of the program. One night while everyone seemed to rest on the cabin, Reiner woke Bertholdt up to commence his plans on escaping. "Hey, Bert, wake up!" Bertholdt would open an eye and look at Reiner for a short while and then would stand up. They carefully sneak out the cabin window since the doors were locked. Not far away was Annie's cabin where she was kept locked inside.

Reiner would carefully peek in while Bertholdt remain as lookout. Reiner, carefully slipping his hands and feet inside, finds Annie, shivering on a corner and appears to have a cold. "A-Annie!" Reiner whispered, feeling pity for his friend. Annie appears to have a fever, Reiner carefully carries her out. Just when they were about to run, a lookout spots them and signals the alarm. Anxious and panicking, the three run as fast as they can with Bertholdt carrying Annie. "Uhm…Bert…oldth…. I'm cold" Annie whispered as she shivered more. Bertholdth tucked her more so she would feel more comfortable. Soon, gunshots echo through the forest.

Nearing the river, Reiner jumps first. Bertholdt also jumped into the water, holding Annie tightly, but not before he gets shot on the abdomen.

Hours Later…..

The sun shines up on the 3 on the other side of the large river. Reiner who is first to come to consciousness, sees Annie and Bertholdt unconscious not far away. He checks if they're okay but finds out that Betholdt is losing much blood due to his gunshot wound. Reiner carries the two into the forest and finds an old hut inside. Like a brother, Reiner cleans the two using his own clothes, washed on the river. By the time he wipes near Bertholdt's wound, Bertholdt moans and seems to gain consciousness.

Annie then wakes up, wearing Reiner's old clothes and finds an sleeping Bertholdt on the other bed. Annie goes out to find Reiner making a bandage made of leaves. Reiner sees her and approaches her. "So Annie! How's your fever?" Reiner said with a simple smile but then…. *Slap* Annie hits Reiner with her palm hard on the face. "How could you have him save me while you run off first?!" Annie screamed. Reiner becomes speechless. "If you had just let me die in that program, this wouldn't have happened!" Annie continued. "I didn't lead us into this…" Reiner said as he passes Annie and heads inside the hut. "You made us do this just so that you could escape!" Annie continued, following Reiner inside. Reiner puts on the bandage but Annie slaps it out of his hands. "That won't do! The best way now is to get back there, ask for help and apologize to everyone!" Annie yelled.

"Guys? Why are you fighting?" Bertholdt said as he slowly opens his eyes seeing his 2 friends quarreling. "Annie, it's ok! I'm ok! I'll be ok" Bertholdt said with a smile. Annie worrying for him approaches him and tries to comfort him, much to Reiner's regret. Reiner goes outside and takes a stroll along the river and later, climbs a tree. From there, he spots someone familiar. He spots the lookout nearby, his mind races of knowing that they have been found. He quickly jumps off the tree and races to the hut.

He returns only to find Annie and Bertholdt held captive by the Program Leader, Shawn. Reiner picks up a stick and points it to them. "Ha! What will you do? Throw it to me?" Shawn taunted. Reiner, angered, charges at shawn using the stick and manages to knock out the remaining guards. At the same moment, "Reiner!" Annie yelled as Reiner realizes that the lookout has readied a gun pointed at him. The gun shots and hits Reiner on the shoulder. Annie, worried, struggles and break from the guard's grip and checks on the unconscious Reiner. The lookout, alarmed, shoots another round pointed on Annie head. Reiner, gaining consciousness covers Annie and gets shot on the back.

"Please! Stop! We'll agree with the program, Just stop it! Please!" Bertholdt plead to Shawn as Annie goes sobbing on Reiner's body. "Ok but in exchange, you'll undergo the Colossal Program" Shawn replied to Bertholdt. Annie was dragged away as she cries more being separated from Reiner who appears dead. Shawn and the disposal team carry Reiner's body but are astounded when they discover that Reiner's still alive. "Put him under Program X" Shawn said with a smirk.

2 years later, The Titan Program has been completed and Annie and Bertholdt are now eligible for their 1st mission dispatch; to weaken and cause chaos inside the wall. Annie and Bertholdt while on the mission and journey, many from the Titan Program, died protecting the convoy from roaming Titans. Annie, who is colder than ever, dismisses this.

Despite young, Annie poses great intelligence and so does Bertholdt. "It's still a long way" The commander spoke. The convoy decided to rest by a Forest of Giant Trees in which they spot a road inside. "Ah…It's nice to take rest, don't you agree?" Derick said as he sits beside Annie who is on top of a tree. Annie turns her back and jumps into another tree, much to Derick's embarrassment.

"Hiya! There we go!" Greg, exhausted of carrying the crates sits next to Bertholdt and drinks some beer. "You want some?" Greg offered. "Uh… No..No I don't drink" Bertholdt resisted waving his hands like an innocent child. "Ahh…. Isn't life just amazing?" Greg asked as he lays down the ground. "Yeah, it is!" Bertholdt reply as he gazes upon the night sky. Suddenly, "Bertholdt" A familiar voice makes Bertholdt look behind him.

There he catches a glimpse of Reiner smiling and calling him and Annie…...but then he only realizes that it was Greg calling him to return to the camp. "Uh? Oh yeah! Be right there!" Bertholdt replied.

The night goes darker and everyone seemed asleep. Bertholdt sits beside Annie who is still gazing upon the night sky on top of a tree. "Hey Annie! You're not asleep yet?" Bertholdt asked. Annie just turned her back and relaxes upon Bertholdt's chest. "I miss Reiner so much…..." Annie whispered which makes Bertholdt sad. "I also do Annie….I also do" Bertholdt said as he relaxes his back on the tree branch and both of them fall asleep.

The next day, Annie and Bertholdt wakes up on a strong thud on the tree. Annie can smell blood and finds that the camp has been intercepted by a group of Titans. Everyone is panicking as Titans try to eat almost everyone. Annie and Bertholdt carefully jump on each tree branch to get on a higher tree as more larger Titans appear. However another strong thud shakes their Branch causing Bertholdt to fall but Annie manages to grip on the Branch. "Bertholdt!" Annie shouted as she sees that Bertholdt landed on a tent and is able to move but barely. 2 titans notice him and run to his direction. Bertholdt's leg is hurt and he can barely move.

"Bertholdt Hurry!" Annie cried. Bertholdt couldn't do anything but to witness as the 2 titans grab him by his arms and try to pull him apart... However Greg who has been on a tree branch jumps and slices both Titans on their pubes. He then saves Bertholdt by gripping him with a weed. He then swings into Annie's branch and the 3 of them get to higher branches. Minutes later, the Titans leave, leaving a trail of blood and chaos full of dead bodies. Annie sees Derick beside a tree. At first Annie thought he was alive but was disgusted when she sees that it's only half of his body.

The night passes by again and Greg agrees to go as lookout for any titans. Bertholdt tie themselves on tree branches to ensure that they don't fall off. He first makes sure that Annie sleeps well before he relaxes on a tree branch. "You sure to take care of her" Greg said. Bertholdt only replies with a smile before he goes into another branch beside Annie. :Don't worry lads, by sunrise, we'll be out of here." Greg positively said.

By sunrise, Greg wakes the 2 and they set off to the edge of the forest where they could easily escape. "We could quickly use this route to find the wall" Annie suggested. "But we have to get back our horses at camp" Bertholdt replied. "Titans are still roaming there, what should we do?" Betholdt added. "We simply need a bait to lure out the Titans" Greg suggested. Annie and Bertholdt become shocked.

"But Greg, you possible can't –

"He's right, Bertholdt. Besides who could do it rather than him" Annie cut in.

"Don't worry lads, I'm more experienced at killing this bitches, Just remember to run for the horses" Greg said with a smile. "But…." Bertholdt couldn't do anything but go with the plan. "Remember, Your survival is what matters, Don't worry about me, I've been trained to face death, The mission wouldn't be without the 2 of you" Greg said as they jump their way to the camp. Greg positions himself above 7-meter class while Annie and Bertholdt hide behind a tree near the horses.

"1…2…." Greg draws his blades and readies to jump on the Titan while Annie and Bertholdt ready to run for it. "3!" Greg jumps on the back of the titan and quickly cuts it neck pube. Greg shouts a taunt attracting nearby 5-meter Titans then Annie and Bertholdt make a run for it, they quickly jump astraddle the horses and run to the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Greg successfully climbs on a tree and lures the Titans away. "Annie! We have to go back for him!" Bertholdt yelled. Annie doesn't respond and keeps on going.

Bertholdt, sobbing, forcefully goes back and yells for Greg, attracting a 5-meter Titan to his direction. Greg, distressed of what Bertholdt did, is forced to swing using a weed to his direction. Bertholdt, afraid, becomes frozen like a stone and stops moving. The 5-meter titan runs to his direction. Just in time, Greg lands on the back of the 5-meter Titan and kills it using his dagger. Greg rides with Bertholdt and immediately follows Annie. Together, they reach the exit of the forest, but just as they thought they were safe…

A10-meter Titan comes from nowhere and surprises the horses. Annie manages to turn and save her horse but Bertholdt and Greg fall off. Greg watches as the 10-meter Titan approaches an unconscious Bertholdt and holds him up. However, Greg manages to stand up and jump, cutting of its fingers and releasing Bertholdt. Upon falling to the ground, Bertholdt gains consciousness and sees Greg smiling before him saying that "He is now Safe". Suddenly, *wack* The 10-meter Titan grabs Greg off the ground sweeping Bertholdt away. Immobilized and Tired, Greg gives in and doesn't resist as the Titan opens its mouth to welcome its food.

Bertholdt, barely able to move is grabbed by Annie and they ride away. "No! Annie! We have to save him!" Bertholdt cried as he looks back on Greg smiling before the Titan bites him in half and swallows him. "There was no way you could've save him, but then it was the only way to save you" Annie said as they ride off.

In the middle of the sunny day, another 10-meter titan emerges. This time it knocks both Annie and Bertholdt. Annie draws her knife but Bertholdt grabs it. "Annie, I want you to run as fast as you can" Bertholdt said as he guards Annie before the hungry titan.

"No Bertholdt, I can't let you-

"Annie, There's no way you can save me but, it's the only way I can save you." Annie hugs Bertholdt and cries as the large Titan approaches them. "Annie! Run!" Bertholdt pushes Annie away and charges to the Titan. Annie, crying, runs away fast as she weeps her tears. However she crosses path with a group of men uniformed in green cloak and had somewhat of a machine on their belts. "Please, save him!" Annie begged and the men quickly move. Annie then passes out and is taken into a convoy.

Meanwhile, Bertholdt holds off as he manages to dodge every move the Titan makes. However, just as he jumps, another Titan approaches, causing him to get hit and fall on the ground wounded. Bertholdt looks into the sunny sky as he sees 2 faces of Titans, smiling before him. However as his sight blurs, he sees men engaging the titans and successfully kills them before he loses consciousness.

Annie wakes up in the middle of what seems to be a camp in the forest. It was still noon as the sun glowed orange into the sky. Many men, uniformed are drinking and celebrating. However, one man leads Annie into a secluded area. "Uhm….what are we doing here?" Annie asked as the man undresses himself and tries to restrain Annie.

Meanwhile, Bertholdt wakes up inside a tent and feels like Annie is missing. He goes out and sees many men celebrating. "Uhm….mister did you see a girl, about this tall and has a blonde hair around here?" Bertholdt asked to the first person he came across. "Yeah! she went that way *points to the forest route*" The man replied. "Thanks mister? Uhm. Sorry but what is your name?" Bertholdt asked. "My names Erwin Smith, be careful out there" The man replied and pats Bertholdt on the shoulder.

Bertholdt takes a stroll along the route and finds himself new discoveries that they haven't seen before. He comes across a man and sees Annie struggling to kick the man away. The man hits Annie which makes Bertholdt angry. Bertholdt charges from a direction and head butts the man away. Bertholdt help Annie stand up but the man pulls him away causing Annie to fall and can barely move. "Since you're sister there is a bit aggressive how about I give you a try?" The man said with a sinister smile.

Annie, paralyzed, watches as the man undresses Bertholdt and rapes him. Annie looking at her finger slashes it against a sharp stone which causes a thunder to strike down.

Meanwhile, the men on the camp notice the blast and Erwin leads a team to check it out.

Seconds later, a large 15-meter female Titan emerges from the shadow. It looks at the injured naked maniac as it cries for help. The titan lifts its leg and crushes the man in front of Bertholdt. The titan approaches the scared Bertholdt and holds him his clothes. Bertholdt understands this and puts on his clothes. Suddenly, the team led by Erwin appears and readies to assault the female Titan. The titan seemingly smart covers her neck and swallows Bertholdt and runs away. Erwin and the others try to chase it but they all end up dead. Erwin assaults the titan's hands but it hardens causing Erwin's maneuver gear to malfunction and he falls off the ground. The titan opens its mouth, revealing a still alive Bertholdt coughing.

They eventually get out of the forest and the female Titan puts Bertholdt on its shoulder as it runs away fast. "Annie?" This word makes the Titan stop and it suddenly smiles at Bertholdt. Together they run away to nowhere, hoping it would take them to where they originally planned to go ; The Wall.

Hours later after running, Annie and Bertholdt stumble upon a sight where they can see their main target, The Wall. Annie puts Bertholdt down and slices her way out of the Titan's body, causing it to rapidly evaporate. "You'll have to transform too, Bertholdt" Annie said. "But will be killing people?" Bertholdt said in contrast.

"People who don't act like humans. Imagine people inside those walls, raping young children, like what that guy did to you" Annie added. Annie's words makes Bertholdt furious and he reluctantly agrees to her plan. "When you see me transform, that's the signal for you to commence the plan" Annie said.

Bertholdt walks exactly in front of the wall and looks back as he sees Annie, transform on a nearby hill. Bertholdt looks at his arms and furiously bites it, causing a ripple of thunder to go down on him and a large 60-meter Titan emerges. Bertholdt peeks from the wall as he sees people inside terrified. He slowly lifts his legs and kicks the wall powerfully. The blast blows off almost all of the townspeople and rocks flying from the sky land on random parts of the walled city.

As the dust disappears, Bertholdt would see women crying before their dead children and relatives. He also sees a boy and a girl running towards the front only to discover that their house has been hit by a rock fragment. This turns on Bertholdt's conscience, in which he suddenly rips off from the neck of the Titans body and is catched by Annie.

Annie runs faraway and screams as loud as she can which attracts Titans to come in the wall. Soon screams of agony and pain can be heard inside as the Titans feast on their newfound food source. Bertholdt and Annie, postioned on top of the stone wall gazes upon people getting eaten one by one by the Titans. Bertholdt spots a glimpse of the young boy and girl being carried away by a uniformed man as they watch their mother get eaten by a Titan.

However a large thud causes Annie and Bertholdt to fall again but this time, another ripple of thunder appears and an odd-looking Titan catches them both. A large titan with its body covered in hard armor appears before them and puts them on a safe place. The titan excretes some of its armor and run very quick. Annie and Bertholdt watch as the Titan charges head to head against cannon balls which appear to have no effect on it. The titan breaks the secondary wall and blasts off some uniformed men into the air. It then opens its mouth and breathes fire, much to Annie and Bertholdt's surprise. The titan goes back for Annie and Bertholdt and takes them outside.

"I'm sorry" It's all Bertholdt could say as he gazes upon the broken wall and Titans entering it one by one.

Hours later….

The titan stops running and puts Annie and Bertholdt down. Then somebody rips off from the Titan's neck and and falls into the ground. The titan rapidly evaporates and as the smoke disappears, the face of the man is uncovered. Annie and Bertholdt become astounded and Annie comes running with tears as she hugs the man who appears to be Reiner, still alive.

Bertholdt approaches the 2 and gives a big hug in which he also cries as Reiner says "Don't worry, I'll protect you both".

"_**Enjoyed Reading? Watch out for Chapter 2: Restoration of Mankind Pt.1 Credits goes to Attack on Titan and all who are involved"**_


End file.
